Good Times, Bad Times
by WellDoneBeca
Summary: Tony was young, very young, really. He never expected to be a father so early in his life, much less a single father. Anna had died and left a baby in his arms after they'd fought so much to get through the mess her pregnancy was. It had happened, though, and he was alone with his daughter in this. Good times and bad, it would be a long ride. (Part of 1 the Mrs Captain Universe)
1. - June 1988 -

****\- June 1988 -****

Tony rubbed a hand over his face.

"Pregnant?"

Anna only nodded.

God, he was screwed, he was so screwed. His father would fucking kill him.

Tony and Anna had never actually dated. They were more like friends that sometimes slept together, being each other's firsts in many ways and bonding right after they met.

She was an orphan with no brothers and sister and a half-ass job in a cafeteria in the campus. She wasn't a student – she couldn't afford school yet – but it was easy to find her around some groups when she was out of work, especially by Tony's side.

"You're pregnant," he repeated to himself. "And it's mine."

"I haven't slept with anyone else since we met, Tony," she reminded him. "It's yours. You can have a paternity test if you want to, I don't mind."

But he wasn't worried about that. Anna could be broke as fuck, but she would never try to scam him in any way, especially with a baby.

"What are you gonna do, now?" she asked in a low voice.

"Get married?" he pondered.

Anna just looked at him dead in the eye.

"Tony, you're a great friend, but there is no way I will ever want to marry into your family. We don't even love each other that way."

A nd she was right. One of the perks of their relationship was the simple fact the two of them were very good friends and no thing more.

"My dad is gonna kill me," he affirmed.

"Kill you? No, he needs an heir," she corrected him. "No. He's gonna send me out of the country with a bag and a hundred bucks in my pocket before I can say the word banana."

Anna was Tony's age, a few weeks younger, in this case. They were just 18, and she was fresh out of school and a crappy orphanage. They were different to the extreme: Money, background, current life situation… They couldn't be more different. Maybe that was why they had bonded so well. Being who she was, however, proved her point. While Howard wouldn't suggest an abortion or anything extreme, he would for sure try to get her away from their lives and cover the story as soon as possible.

"I'm not gonna let him," he affirmed. "That's my baby and you are my friend."

The young woman stood up, walking around the room of the apartment. They were in her place, a three-room apartment that only had space enough for an old couch, one TV. It was the cheapest place she had found, and – minus food, water and electricity - the rest of her money was directed to her school funds. Hopefully, in two years, Anna would be able to start studying, get a degree and then a nice job.

Tony had offered her money once – he had a lot of that, and wouldn't miss it according to himself – but she had never accepted it. She was very stubborn, and he couldn't say he didn't like it, although it could be annoying sometimes.

"We are 18," she reminded him. "Do you really think we can raise a kid?"

"Younger people had done so," he shrugged. "It can't be that hard right?"

She sighed.

"We really should have checked that condom's expiration date."


	2. - August 1988 -

**\- August 1988 -**

Anna sighed to herself, resting her head back on the wall. The moment she most feared was just a few steps away from her.

Tony's bodyguard – the only one who knew what had happened – had driven the two of them to the Stark mansion right after the three of them had gotten out of the plane.

The small rich family was locked inside Howard's office for hours, and the orphan girl was almost dying from nervousness. The pregnancy nausea was mixed with the feelings inside her, and she was so sick the man had to guide her to the bathroom twice.

"Miss," a maid stopped in front of her. "Mr Stark send me for you."

Anna followed her, trying to keep a straight face. This was probably the fanciest place she'd ever stepped in her life, Tony's apartment couldn't compare to his parents' home. A single painting on those walls could pay for her whole education and she would still have money left to get an apartment and a car.

Speaking of apartments, Howard's office was bigger than her whole rented place, and it was easy to get that he knew of that fact the moment his eyes fell on her figure.

"She doesn't look pregnant," he commented as if she was just a piece of decoration before walking to her. "So you are Miss… Anna Smith."

The way he said her name made her cringe. Anna's last name was given after the priest that ran the orphanage she was raised in after her parents had left her in there with a single letter, their first names and hers.

Jean and Scott.

He didn't give her the opportunity to respond, already walking to his desk and pulling a pen from his pocket.

"Tell me the price, Miss Smith."

Anna wasn't surprised. Howard Stark had reacted exactly how his son had said he would: trying to buy her silence and her way out of their lives.

"I don't want your money," she touched her belly protectively, using the same voice tone she had used to her, voice dripping disgust and a bit of poison. "Mr Stark."

Howard was old, probably in his 70s, and he wife was clearly younger. According to Tony, his mother was a nice woman and amazing mother. Anna couldn't, however, figure if she would hate her or not, given her current situation.

Let's hope not.

"You certainly don't expect me to allow you to marry into this family," he accused and she glanced at her side when Tony walked to stand there.

"Oh, no," the woman shook her head. "Actually, that's the last thing I want."

The man looked at her in confusion. He couldn't understand what she was proposing. No one had probably her defied him that way but she herself had little to nothing to lose. Tony would never leave their baby without the assistance they would need. She didn't need their money, she could make her own, but she wouldn't let her baby suffer the way she did.

"Then what do you want?" Howard questioned.

"I want this child to be recognised as Tony's," she affirmed. "I want them to have his last name, to be well fed and have a nice family. A mother, a father and grandparents. To go to a nice school and… All that stuff a kid should have but isn't always a given to people that need it."

Howard just eyed her down, still smug and probably feeling as superior as possible over her.

"We don't even know if this child is his."

Anna shrugged.

"Get a DNA test when they are born, I don't mind," she pointed. "Money is the last thing I'm after with this, trust me."


	3. - September 1988 -

**\- September 1988 -**

Anna groaned, falling on the old couch with a groan and earning a look from Tony, who was reading something sat on the floor.

"What's wrong?"

"My feet a killing me," she whined, kicking off her shoes

The 4th month of pregnancy was catching up on her, and while early nausea had disappeared, heartburn and tiredness had replaced it rather quickly. Even after Tony had insisted she should leave her job or at least get shorter shifts, she had doubled her work in order to get money for the baby's stuff. He was paying for her medical bills, part of the food and stuff for the baby, but she still wanted to contribute to stuff.

"Do you want me to call someone?" he offered. "I know this masseuse and I swear on my life..."

"Dude," she interrupted him. "You got me pregnant. You own me foot rubs from that day until our kid is too big to be picked up. You might as well start right now."

Tony looked up, probably thinking Anna was joking, but her face was deadly serious.

Rolling his eyes, he moved himself to the couch, pulling her legs to his lap and working on her feet.

The small apartment looked even smaller with the crib – from IKEA, thanks to her insistence – he had put together standing against the opposite wall, just a few steps away from the changing table beside the couch.

The small wardrobe he'd bought – and matched the other two pieces – was still boxed, because they couldn't find a place to put it yet. Honestly, Tony had no idea of how Anna would fit the rest of the baby stuff in the apartment, but she was sure trying.

His place, though, was completely different. A large crib that could probably fit three babies was already being handcrafted, along with a changing table, bouncy chair, two rocking chairs and an arm, all of them designed to fit the nursery perfectly. Instead of a wardrobe, the baby already had a closet full of clothes that would keep them warm or fresh – or just pretty for visits -, along with toys and more toys Tony would find when walking around town, blankets and shifts. As if it wasn't enough, Tony was also one call away from getting more clothes for the baby, this time with girlish or boyish colours depending on their baby's gender.

"So," he moved his fingers carefully, being sure he wouldn't tickle her and get kicked on the face. "My mother suggested Edward as a name. I like James. William is nice too."

"I don't know," she moved her hand to the bump, caressing it dismissively. "I still think we're having a girl."

"Sapphira," he repeated the name you'd told him just days ago. "Sapphira Stark. Sound good."

She smiled and Tony smirked, moving his hand up her ankle.

"We can reuse the name if the baby is a boy," he suggested, making her look at him in surprise and doubt.

"You want another baby."

"If I don't get anyone in ten years, yeah," he shrugged. "It wouldn't be so bad. It's you, after all."

Anna shook her head.

"You're nuts."

"And… Well..." he caressed her skin with his fingertips. "Looking at you like this. With my kid and all? I really want you right now."

Anna looked at him with an arched eyebrow, chuckling right after.

"Well… It's not like I can get pregnant."


	4. - October 1988 -

**\- October 1988 -**

"Hey," Tony called, making Anna turn her head in his direction as he sat on the couch by her side. "I found this on my bed."

She frowned.

For once, they were in his apartment. He was back from class and had stopped by to get her from work just one hour earlier.

"What's that?"

He didn't answer, sitting by her side and opening the large box.

"Clothes. Baby clothes."

Anna let out a groan.

Their baby already had more clothes and shoes and toys than she'd ever had in her whole life.

"Just put it in the closet, you have more space than I do."

He didn't move, though, taking things out of the box.

"I think that's from my dad," Tony muttered.

 _That_ made her raise her head.

"Did he sign it?"

"Not actually. It says Stark, but my mother always signs with her name."

ried not to show her surprise, though she was shocked.

A gift from Howard was _more_ than a miracle.

"Well, now we can be sure he doesn't hate the baby," she Anna decided. " _Much."_

He didn't protest, as both of them knew it was a possibility for his father to absolutely despise the unborn child.

"Yeah, I guess," he pulled an embroidered blanket from the box. "Wow."

The two of them had recently chosen the baby's name. Sapphira if it was a girl, and Edward if it was a boy. The blanket, or two blanket sets actually, were in pink and blue, each blue one with the name Edward carefully embroidered, while the pink had 'Sapphira' in them.

"Those are beautiful," Anna whispered, reaching out. "And soft. Do you think that means he is coming around with the fact he's gonna be a grandfather?"

Tony's eyes roamed through the fabric as his fingers tested them and he brought them close to his face. They even had a soft baby smell.

"Yeah," he muttered. "He may be."


	5. - 31st of October 1988 -

****\- 31**** ** **st**** ** **of October 1988 -****

Anna groaned in frustration, covering her face with her hands

"Come on, Anna," Tony knocked on her door, impatient. "We're gonna be late."

"Go without me," she decided. "I don't want to go anymore."

There was a Halloween party happening on the campus and Tony was obviously invited, which prompted him to invite her to go with him.

"Are you okay?" he questioned, worried.

"Just go, Tony."

She looked… Huge. Extremely huge.

At 5 months pregnant, Anna barely recognised herself in the mirror. She was a lean girl, a bit taller than the usual, and her shape had completely changed with pregnancy. She had never paid much attention to her body but, right now, she absolutely hated it. She looked ready to pop, even though there were still 4 months to go.

Tony entered the room slowly, glancing at her lying on her side, already on the dress even though her accessories were still on the box he'd given her.

"Hey," he walked to the bed, kneeling down. "What's wrong?"

He was dressed as a milkman, and she was supposed to put on a vintage dress, which would create a joke the moment they were seen together.

 _ _The Milkman's baby.__

"It's stupid," she muttered.

"I'm sure it's not."

Anna hesitated but turned to look at him.

"I look awful."

Tony was surprised and his face clearly showed. With the pregnancy, she looked so glorious.

"Oh, come on," he smiled openly. "You look so hot."

Anna shot him a scowl.

"Tony, I look like a whale."

"You look like someone who got a really good fuck," he corrected her. "And is now… Well… Packing the… consequence?"

"Yeah, I'm packing the consequence of an expired condom!" she slammed his arm. "Look… I don't like parties. They are your thing. And I look… I hate the way I look. I don't want to go."

He just kept looking at her. He didn't know what to say.

"Sorry about that," he muttered. "Is there anything I can do?"

She took a long breath.

"I just want to stay home."

He took off the hat in his head.

"Alright, then," he stood up. "Go change. I'll be right back."

He left the room, and she quickly changed to an old shirt she had stolen from him and, when Tony came back, it was just to get her to the living room. His belt was gone and his shoes as well, and the white shirt of the costume was out of his pants.

"Alright," he opened some buttons, looking much more relaxed, turning up a soap opera and waiting for her to sit down on the couch before doing the same and covering both of them with a blanket, smiling when Anna rested her weight on his chest and caressing her side.

"You're sure you don't want to go to the party?" she muttered. "I can stay here."

"Don't be silly," he rolled his eyes. "I rather stay here with you."

Anna smiled and felt her cheeks a bit warm when he kissed her forehead.

"Now, can you just remind me of who are those guys? I'm kinda lost."


	6. - November 1988 -

**\- November 1988 -**

Tony frowned at Anna when he entered the living room of her apartment. It was her day off, and he was planning to go out and maybe walk in the park. The doctor always said Anna should keep herself active and healthy, and some sun would be good for her.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Watching Mister Rogers' Neighbourhood," she said like it was obvious. "What does it look like?"

Tony rolled his eyes, glancing at the TV.

"Ain't that the King Something? From… Pretend land?"

"King Friday from Make Believe, dumbass," Anna threw the popcorn she had on her lap on him.

He chuckled, taking off his shoes and socks.

"You are watching the kids' show and I'm the dumbass? How old are you? Five?" he sat on the couch. "I can't even remember last time I watched this show.

"I always watch it!" she exclaimed, excited. "When I was a kid, the people from the orphanage always turned it on when it started, none of us kids ever lost a single episode."

He lost his smile for a moment. It was easy to forget Anna had such a past.

"I want the baby to watch it," she affirmed. "Every day. Just as I did."

He reached out for a moment and looked up at her to make sure Anna was fine with him touching her stomach.

"Any kicks today?"

As if to respond, Tony's felt the pressure against his hands and opened a smile.

"Does that answer your question?" she arched her eyebrow.

The baby loved Tony. Two words from him and Anna would be kicked and punched all around from inside. It was uncomfortable, to say the least, but it was adorable to see how her friend reacted to it. The little bean, a kind nickname he'd given their kid since their first ultrasound, loved him unconditionality even though they'd never even seen him yet. It was amazing.

"Are you ready?" he asked, looking up to realise the show was over.

"Yeah," she pulled her coat from behind her on the couch. "Let's go."

Today was the day. They were going to find out if the baby was a girl or a boy. Tony was betting on a boy, but Anna _knew_ there was a girl in her belly.

There was a rush inside the two of them as soon as they entered the doctor's office, and when her stomach was covered in gel, Anna's eyes were glued to Tony's.

"Girl," she whispered.

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

The doctor glanced at the two of them, but none of the two was looking to check if she was judging them or whatever. They were too concentrated on holding each other's eyes for the longest time.

 _The first to blink loses_ , was the implied bet, as if somehow _that_ would decide the baby's sex.

Two kids having a kid, that's what they were.

"Have you chosen a name yet?" she changed the subject, and Tony hesitated a bit before looking at her.

Doctor Ramsay was the same doctor who'd taken care of Maria when she was pregnant with Tony, less than two decades prior. She was conservative but sweet, and his mother has made sure that she was the one to help the two of them through the journey.

"Edward for the boy," he said excitedly. "And Sapphira for a girl."

The doctor nodded.

"Those are very good names."

"My mother suggested Edward," Tony said proudly. "I personally think it is a boy, so..."

"You do?" the woman pressed some buttons.

"Yeah," he smiled. "Everyone is saying she is carrying like the baby is a boy."

Anna shook her head.

"I think it's a girl," she argued, squeezing the hand Tony had around hers. "I'm good with guesses, I trust my gut feelings."

"And they are telling you're having a girl," Ramsay turned to them.

"Exactly."

More buttons and the image of a baby formed in the screen, quickly being frozen, and the doctor marked some points with an arrow.

"Well?" he looked at her, filled with expectation.

"Congratulations," she smiled. "You're having a girl."


End file.
